This revision proposes to establish a Center of Excellence in Comparative Effectiveness Research for Eliminating Disparities (CERED) to: 1) conduct research on the comparative effectiveness of health care delivery strategies within health disparities (HD) populations;2) conduct comparative effectiveness research (CER) on the impact of different treatments in the reduction of HD, including the development of innovative research methods for evaluating effectiveness in HD populations;3) establish effective dissemination strategies to ensure that HD populations and the health care providers and systems that serve them are aware of and capable of utilizing the results of CER;4) promote linkages to patient data registries and networks that can partner with our UAB CERED in HD-relevant CER and dissemination;and 5) promote participation of HD populations in CER studies. The CERED will be established in partnership between two University-wide Interdisciplinary Research Centers with a long history of collaboration: the Minority Health and Health Disparities Research Center and the Center for Outcomes Effectiveness Research and Education. The overall goal is to enhance the capacity of the parent P60 to conduct CER as related to HD by expanding the current infrastructure to include CER, training, and dissemination. The specific aims are to: 1) Implement a subproject, "Cost Effectiveness of Interpreter Services: A Randomized Controlled Trial," comparing the effectiveness of health services delivered in cultural and linguistic context;2) Support CER through funding of developmental pilot projects;3) Create an HD CER mentored training and career development track within the HDRTP infrastructure provided through the parent grant;4) Promote linkages to patient data registries and networks that enroll minority patients;and 5) Develop, utilize, and promote effective models for disseminating CER findings and promoting their translation into interventions, programs, and policies for HD populations and providers. The supplement will expand the scope of all three cores of the parent grant (Research, Research Training, and Community Engagement) by adding a CER focus to each in order to accomplish the parent grant's goal of reducing and ultimately eliminating health disparities.